


What You Need

by littlegraybunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cockwarming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shiro has a hard day, a dash of praise kink, but it's sweet and sexy, he just needs a cock in his mouth, mild d/s dynamics, they don't have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegraybunny/pseuds/littlegraybunny
Summary: Shiro's having a hard time readjusting to post-war life on Earth. Keith tries to help, and he ends up being able to do so--just not in the way he expected.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 136





	What You Need

Shiro rarely came home so late, and the second he came through the door, Keith could tell something was off.

“Hey,” he said, putting aside his datapad as Shiro dropped his bag roughly to the floor and kicked off his boots. “...Tough day?”

Shiro didn’t answer, but came over to flop onto the couch. He looked completely exhausted, and he rubbed at his forehead the way he tended to when he had tension headaches. Keith slipped his fingers into Shiro’s hair, waiting patiently for him to be ready to talk. Sometimes the words just didn’t come easy, and Keith knew that better than anyone.

“They’re not listening,” Shiro finally huffed, seeming to relax into the couch by centimeters as Keith stroked and rubbed his hair and scalp. “It’s a political gridlock, and no one’s prepared to compromise, even to get the most simple things done.”

Keith knew Shiro had been at it for months, butting heads with government and Garrison officials alike, and now that they were out of wartime, Shiro’s experience and authority didn’t seem to mean much. It was incredibly frustrating when there were human and alien lives on the line--especially for Shiro, who’d worked (and died) to gain his experience.

Keith shifted onto his knees, not sure how to help, but… wanting to, so badly. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I know it’s been hard lately. You’re doing all you can.”

Shiro blinked quickly, taking an unsteady breath, and Keith realized with horror that he was crying.

“Shiro?” he asked, cupping his cheek. Shiro was limp in his grasp, but his hands were fisted on his legs, his jaw clenched tight under Keith’s fingers.

“I… I had another episode,” Shiro whispered, his voice trembling. “I had to leave a meeting, and I--I dealt with it, but…”

Keith sighed, pressing his head to Shiro’s. “You could have texted me,” he murmured. “Or called. I would have stayed with you through it.”

Shiro hissed, shaking his head. “It’s been months,” he said, his voice strangled. “I should be able to handle it by myself. I should be able to stow it for the mission--I… this  _ never _ happened when we were in space.”

“It was life or death out there,” Keith reasoned, cradling Shiro’s head against his shoulder. “The adrenaline, the war… they gave you something to focus on. Now that we’re home, and safe… it’s harder for your mind to avoid the bad memories.” He tilted his head, trying to look down at Shiro’s teary face. “You never have to handle it alone, Shiro. You know that. I’m--I’m here now, so… what do you need?”

Shiro snuck his hand under the hem of Keith’s shirt, stroking his lower back and side. “A distraction,” Shiro whispered. “Please, baby…”

Keith didn’t feel good about having sex with Shiro when he was upset like this… but he pulled him into a gentle kiss, showing Shiro the tenderness he knew he deserved. He stroked away his tears carefully, kissing him until Shiro softened under his touches, melting against the couch. Keith smiled softly and relaxed against him, pulling back to look at him. “You okay?” he asked quietly, and Shiro nodded a little.    
  


“Yeah,” he whispered. “Can… can I blow you, baby?”

Keith hoped it was what Shiro needed, and he trusted Shiro to know his own limits. He nodded, unable to turn Shiro down for anything.

Shiro slipped off the couch and onto the ground, on his knees, and Keith could see the exhausted determination in Shiro’s eyes. Anything to get out of his head. Keith could give him that, at least.

He unzipped as Shiro moved between his legs, pressing up against the edge of the couch to kiss at the front of Keith’s underwear, making Keith moan low in his throat. He pulled up his own shirt for Shiro’s wandering hands, as Shiro desperately pulled at the waistband of his underwear. Keith hushed him gently, wanting to soothe his frenzy, and he stroked Shiro’s hair with one hand as he pushed his underwear down with the other. 

Shiro’s kisses turned tender and soft, and he kissed the length of Keith’s shaft before pulling Keith into his mouth. Keith was mostly hard, getting harder as he felt Shiro’s tongue run against his underside appreciatively. Shiro seemed to be slow to get going, and Keith hesitated, unsure if he should have let this happen when Shiro was still upset.

“Shiro,” he hummed, and Shiro moaned in reply, his hand curling around Keith’s knee to pull him closer, letting Shiro swallow him deeper. 

He’d given Keith plenty of blowjobs, and he loved to take his time and work Keith up slowly, but… this was a new kind of slow. Shiro’s tongue was moving absently, but he wasn’t pulling off or sucking at all. He was barely moving. Keith’s erection was flagging, though he couldn’t deny how pleasant Shiro’s warm mouth was.

“Hey,” Keith tried again, curling his fingers under Shiro’s chin, trying to pull him off. If Shiro wasn’t feeling it, the last thing he wanted was to make Shiro think he had to have sex with Keith just to distract himself.

Shiro let out a pained whine as he was pulled up, and Keith’s cock fell free from his mouth. “Baby,” Shiro said, looking up at him with a stricken expression. “I... “

“Shiro,” Keith hummed, cupping Shiro’s cheeks. “Look at me. If you’re not into it, we’ll find another distraction. Don’t force it, okay?”

“No,” Shiro said, his face turning redder by the second. “I… can I just… stay like this?”

Keith blinked, not sure what Shiro was talking about. “Like… like what?” he asked. “On the floor?”

Shiro’s brow furrowed with frustration, not knowing how to express himself. Keith stroked his cheeks, trying to keep him relaxed.

“It’s okay, Shiro,” Keith hummed. “You can tell me, I’m listening.”

“I… I just want to stay like this, with you. With you… in my mouth.”

Keith couldn’t really think of any reason why that would be harmful. It wasn’t… sexy, exactly, but it didn’t seem like Shiro’s goal was to get him off. He looked lost in his own head, his fingers digging into the flesh of Keith’s bare thighs, and Keith… well, at this point, he’d try anything.

“Oh… okay,” he murmured. “Yeah. Sure, Shiro.” Shiro let out a deep sigh, and Keith’s hand slipped into Shiro’s hair as Shiro took him into his mouth again, swallowing almost to the hilt, his cheek resting on Keith’s thigh.

His eyes slipped closed, white lashes feathering out on his cheeks, and Keith watched in awe as inch by inch, moment by moment, Shiro’s entire body relaxed. The furrow between his brows unknotted, his face going slack as his tongue made lazy motions against the underside of Keith’s dick. His hands slowly relaxed, stroking and holding instead of gripping, his forearms and shoulders slowly losing their tension. Keith could feel the stress rolling off of him, the air around them becoming more and more relaxed.

“‘S that feel good?” he asked Shiro in quiet amazement, and Shiro blinked up at him with droopy eyelids, his lips shifting around his mouthful as he nodded. He nuzzled right back into Keith’s thigh, his eyes slipping closed again, his tongue pressing appreciatively against Keith’s cock.

“Good,” Keith sighed, releasing the tension he hadn’t even known he was carrying in his own shoulders. Seeing Shiro so tense and frustrated and hurt upset Keith more than any political situation ever could. Shiro deserved to feel safe and relaxed on his own home planet, with the war over and his family safe. But he’d only been more tense since they got back, haunted by memories and post-traumatic stress. Keith did his best to be a refuge for him, but even his tried and true methods often fell short.

Keith had never seen him relax this much, this quickly. Even if he’d wanted to conjure up a dirty joke to tease Shiro with, he couldn’t. The look of peace and calm on Shiro’s face cut right through to Keith’s heart, and he wouldn’t have dreamed of teasing Shiro at this moment. Not for anything.

“I’ve got you, Shiro,” he said softly. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Shiro gave a sweet little answering coo in the back of his throat, sending a mild thrill through Keith’s body as it vibrated around his dick. It wasn’t quite enough to get him hard again, but it was pleasant nonetheless. He could get used to the feeling of Shiro’s warm mouth around him, Shiro’s head resting on his thigh and his fingers absently stroking Keith’s skin.

Keith turned on the TV at an almost imperceptible volume, putting on something mindless and easy to ignore, just for calm white noise. He stroked Shiro’s hair, watching his face for a long, long time before Shiro seemed to start to surface.

It was slow, Shiro’s eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, almost like he’d been sleeping. But Keith knew he hadn’t, the gentle and constant movement of Shiro’s tongue against him a reminder.

Very slowly, Shiro moved his hands, and then his legs, shifting them underneath himself. He lifted his head, his eyes far away, before he slowly pulled off Keith’s cock, a little trail of spit connecting them for just a moment before it broke. He looked up at Keith, his eyes focusing, clear and alert. Keith smiled.

“Hey,” he hummed. “There you are. Feel better?”

Shiro nodded, leaning into the hand that came up to stroke his cheek. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, that was… nice. Relaxing.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, but Keith’s subtle shuffle to try to pull his underwear back up seemed to bring Shiro into the present, and his face turned a flaming red.

“I, uh… if that was too weird, I--we don’t have to do that again, I’m sorry if I--”

“Shiro, Shiro,” Keith said, abandoning his effort to pull his pants up in order to lean over and touch his forehead to Shiro’s. “Easy. It’s okay. It was nice for me, too. I’m… I’m really happy you could relax.”

Shiro let out a little sigh, relaxing again, and he looked up at Keith with a vulnerable expression. “That probably wasn’t what you wanted when I said I’d blow you,” he said meekly.

Keith chuckled, though it contained no malice. “Not exactly,” he said. “But I wanted you to be able to relax, get out of your head. Forget your stressful day. And did you do that?”

Shiro nodded.

“Then that’s the best thing we could have done. And I’m glad it helped.”

Shiro climbed up on the couch, giving Keith the space to pull his pants up, before they both reclined, Shiro laying out on Keith’s chest. They both watched the TV quietly for a while, before Shiro let out a little sigh. “Can I help with dinner?” he asked.

_ Don’t make a joke, don’t make a joke. _

“Of course,” Keith said. “But you don’t usually like cooking… I can handle dinner if you want to rest.”

Shiro shook his head, tilting it up to smile at Keith. “I’d rather spend time with you,” he said. “Though… I’ll let you handle the measuring. Just tell me what to stir, and I’ll stir it.”

Keith laughed, kissing Shiro’s forehead. “Sounds good,” he said.

\------

The next time, it wasn’t quite as much of a surprise.

The negotiations weren’t getting any better, and Shiro was still stuck at an impasse with some of the more stubborn members of the US department of defense. It didn’t help that he’d been having flashbacks and panic attacks every once in a while, but he was getting better with contacting Keith to get help during those episodes.

Keith had spent his lunch break texting with Shiro, while his love huddled in a bathroom and tried to breathe through a bad panic attack. He’d gotten Shiro to a good place after a half hour or so, but Shiro had insisted on going back to work for the afternoon, despite Keith’s gentle requests for him to come home early.

He came back to their apartment looking haggard and worn down. Keith met him at the door with a soft kiss, taking his bag and his uniform jacket and setting them aside.

He wasn’t speaking, but Keith was desperate to help. He ran a hand through Shiro’s hair, peering up into his eyes. “What do you need, starlight?” he asked, as Shiro’s arm came around him.

“Can we sit?” he asked, and Keith walked backwards with Shiro in his arms until they reached the couch, half-collapsing onto it. Shiro’s hand wandered over his side and down his leg, and Keith could feel him hesitating before letting his fingers brush over Keith’s fly.

Keith hummed softly, acknowledging him. “‘S that what you want?” he asked, soft and free of judgment. Shiro nodded against his shoulder, and Keith pushed him up, to look at his face, seeing the flush spread across his cheeks.

“Hey, you don’t have to hide from me,” Keith said softly, brushing his fingertip over the blush. “All you have to do is ask.”

Shiro nodded again, his brow furrowing. “Please,” he whispered, and Keith unzipped his fly.

He passed Shiro a pillow to sit on, so his legs wouldn’t go numb, but Shiro placed it under himself absentmindedly, focused only on Keith’s crotch as he pulled down his pants and underwear. Shiro was gentle and sweet, just like last time, but Keith could tell how eager he was for the relief, and he swallowed Keith down without much fanfare.

The tension immediately bled from his shoulders, and he let out a deep sigh that tickled Keith’s belly, making him smile.

“There you go,” Keith cooed, stroking Shiro’s hair gently, guiding him to lay his head down. “That’s my good boy. Just relax, now… everything’s okay…”

The way Shiro relaxed was just as mesmerizing as the last time, his body slowly letting go of all of its stress, his muscles going loose and soft, his face slipping into a mask of calm, almost sleep-like. It was like a whole different Shiro, and Keith felt himself calm down as well, knowing that Shiro was taken care of. All of the anxiety he’d held in his gut since Shiro’s first panicked text just melted away, and he let his own eyes close.

Shiro’s tongue kept up a slow, metronomic rhythm against the underside of his cock, with slow sweeps back and forth that were more relaxing for Keith than they were erotic. Keith matched the rhythm with his fingers in Shiro’s hair or against his cheek, letting him know Keith was happy and relaxed as well, that he was doing good.

It took much longer for Shiro to surface this time. It jolted Keith from a similar relaxed state when, almost an hour after he’d come home, Shiro took in a soft breath and picked up his head, letting Keith slip out of his mouth. Keith missed his warmth when he was gone, the shock of the air against his wet cock a little unpleasant, but he focused on Shiro’s dreamy expression, how soft and sweet he looked.

“Hey,” he hummed, turning Shiro’s head towards him with a gentle hand. “That better?”

Shiro nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Much,” he murmured, seeming to slowly come back to himself. He looked even more relaxed than the first time, his face unlined with stress. Keith leaned over and kissed his perfect mouth, tasting a faint hint of his own musk on Shiro’s lips.

“You’re too beautiful for words,” Keith said, and Shiro blushed, but not from embarrassment this time. That was good--Keith didn’t want Shiro to be embarrassed of this. It was sweet, and flattering, and Keith was just glad it was working.

“I love you,” Shiro replied, curling his fingers around Keith’s wrist gently. “Thank you for… for letting me…”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Keith said gently. “I’m so happy to let you have this. You did wonderfully.”

It was apparently a shift for Shiro, to go from thinking of it as a gift he received to thinking of it as one he was giving. But he melted under the praise, his cheeks warm and his smile soft.

“Can… I can… do it again… if--if you want…”

Keith was intrigued, and he looked down at Shiro. “Are you comfortable?” he asked. “Your legs don’t hurt from kneeling like that?”

“No,” Shiro said. “The pillow helps. I’m okay.”

“Do you  _ want _ to go longer?” Keith asked, not wanting Shiro to do it just because he felt like Keith wanted it. This was for  _ Shiro _ , not for him.

But Shiro nodded, eager and soft. Keith couldn’t deny that face, and he cupped Shiro’s cheek, grasping his cock in his other hand.

“Okay,” he murmured. “C’mere, beautiful…”

Shiro moved closer with a smile, swallowing Keith inch by inch, letting out a soft sigh and resting his head back on Keith’s thigh. He was so warm, and Keith sighed as well, stroking Shiro’s hair fondly.

“Good boy,” he purred, leaning back against the couch. “You stay there as long as you want to, okay? Understand?”

Shiro nodded, making a soft humming sound, and Keith smiled, arching his back to kiss Shiro’s temple gently. “I love you,” he whispered, watching Shiro’s lips curve into a smile around his cock.

Shiro’s palm smoothed a path along his thigh, soft and fond.  _ I love you, too . _


End file.
